The Lab Files
by Knights Guard
Summary: The Music Shuffle Meme done for Pokemon. All stories done are based around the Regional Professors, Oak, Rowan, Birch, Elm and Ivy and including an OC. All times of their lives. Rating for later chapters maybe.


Alright folks, first story on here, and it's just a bunch of small stuff doing that playlist/ipod shuffle meme that is going around. I noticed that there weren't that many on here when I did a search also realized that from my search there weren't any in the Pokemon section. So I decided to do one, and this came out. It is centered around the Professors, the regional ones, at various parts of their lives for some of them. The ones that have yet to be given names have been given first names, and various other things (like Rowan's first Pokemon for example, which was given a good reason for being there if you look at that story). Some are a bit ambigous on who they are about, so use your imagination. I do have an OC in this series of things, Kenneth Hawthorne, a regional professor himself, from an original region of mine, so yeah...I mostly wanted a) another professor to play with and b) another professor Oak and Rowan's age to play with because just the two of them isn't much fun. Enjoy!

**I do not own Pokemon or the songs used in the making of this story.**

* * *

_**File Set 1**_

_1) __Angels Crying by Atargatis from Wasteland_

Naturally, he was hesitant to go anywhere near that place, it put shivers down his spine just looking at it. His faithful Pokemon didn't even realize what was happening as he just stared at the place, finally deciding to enter, and getting assaulted on all sides by screams. Screams of joy, of pain, of every imaginable feeling possible to have in such a place, caused him to be even more frightened then when he had only looked upon the place to being with. Being dark and looking like it came out of a some gothic themed horror movie didn't help either. The screaming however, that was what did him in, that and the seemingly ever constant breeze that carried some undistinguishable smell on it.

Naturally his Pokemon didn't do anything, only stayed by his side and looked to him for support, it was the only thing they could do in such a place, and he would have been glad to give him that if he wasn't scared out of his mind as well. What was one 15 year old supposed to be like in such a place, especially one who preferred to read then battle? He wasn't sure, and probably never would be.

2) _Just Communication by Two-Mix from Gundam Wing Operation 1 OST_

It was the beginning of his journey, and naturally, as Samuel Oak looked out onto the fields below him, his Charmander by his side, he was not only thrilled, but a tad nervous. Such a journey, to go out onto his own and find new friends, see new places, and enjoy life with his Pokemon, that was something he thought would never come. But pushing those thoughts aside he began his journey by going down the hill, taking in every movement of every Pokemon he crossed paths with, the Pokemon and their actions more fascinating to him then the fellow trainer coming down the road on the opposite side. Naturally he was rather surprised when his Charmander decided to try and get his attention, eager to battle more so then Sam was. Being only his second day with his Pokemon, it was understandable, even if some small part of him was eager to try his hand at battles, the greater part of him more eager to read his book then anything else.

3) _The Return of the King by Howard Shore from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Soundtrack_

It wasn't the saddest of days for the black haired man as he looked upon the younger trainer with a smile. In fact, in a way he was more thrilled at this turn of events then his predecessor had been when it happened to him, but it was only natural for a three week champion to be more then displeased at being dethroned by another trainer that early in their career. But as the defeated Champion looked at the young man to have beaten him, and at the Pokemon out of their pokeballs, he couldn't be happier for the younger man, or for himself, as it meant he could move on, back to his day job of raising Pikachu. But first, there were ceremonial things to attend to, and judging by the way a couple of his victors friends were fidgeting, they wanted to see them soon, before something happened in their pants, he thought dryly.

Carefully removing the mask that covered his face, he began the chant, in the tongue that seemed to be both joyous and yet mournful at the same time, placing the blue and gold painted item to the stand at his left, revealing his face for the assembled crowd of close friends, family, officials and Pokemon to see. Then, with the utmost care he lifted a red and silver mask from his right, the patterns covering some kind of symbols only known to a select few, and placed it on the younger mans face, causing his mother to cry and one of his friends to look almost sick at all of the ceremony. Then, to the shock of all around them, the newest champion kneeled before his predecessor, showing a respect that seemed to be lacking in most of the youth the former Champion had seen. However, in response, the black champion had kneeled to him, showing respect only gained through combat as challenging as the battle they had engaged in.

Cheers and cries of joy came from around them, and while he thrilled, he didn't want to show it. Sam and Charles would surly make some smart assed comments if he did, and while he knew it was because they were friends, Kenneth Hawthorne didn't really want to hear it right then.

4) _Bind Ambition by Deleted from Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie _

Naturally he was young, full of energy and from one of the wealthiest families in all of Sinnoh, and nothing was going to stop him and his Eevee, Yuri, from being the best in the world. Nothing, and he meant nothing, as he went running down the road, a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he challenged the first person he came across. And after beating that person the next person, and then the Starly he came across as he went towards Jubilife City. It was only natural, he was young and full of dreams of grandeur, and as hyper as a Skitty fed sugar. With his eyes set on being the Sinnoh League Champion he didn't even notice the young man drawing in the middle of the street until he ran into him full steam ahead, and it was a meeting that would eventually change him forever.

5) _What Happened to Us? By Hoobastank from The Reason_

Samuel Oak wasn't the kind of man to sit around and dwell on things that he knew couldn't be helped. But, that phone call, and the behavior of one young man his next door neighbor had found, all but caused his normal pattern of behavior to be thrown out the window. How could anyone do that? How could he have not seen it? Had it really been that long sense he had talked with Felina? He guessed it had been, but how could someone do that to a teenager? Sam's thoughts ran quick in his mind, the curse of being a brilliant man he guessed, that you couldn't leave anything alone when it happened. And now, now he had to confront his feelings on another incident that had happened several years ago now, an incident he had blown off as one of his best friends masochistic attitude, even though the man had fathered a daughter, towards her. But now Sam had to confront his fear that he had grown too far apart from his friends, and that, in his mind, was the reason for his current disbelief, and shock at this.

6) _Welcome the Old Priest Maikia by Nobuo Uematsu from Final Fantasy X OST Disc 2_

It was a ceremony, and only a ceremony, to present their titles upon them. And while they all knew it, and knew that more times likes this were to come, for some reason this one time was special, probably because they were young and it was their first true step into their new positions, but in later years they would come to dread such things.

7) _First Vision by Yoko Kanno from Escaflowne the Movie (US)_

Naturally, in a desert, there wasn't much one could do, except get through it and look at anything of interest as they did so. What there was of interest in a desert, well the small amount of things of interest, in a desert were fascinating, at least to a man like him. And with his jeep carefully parked out of the sand so as to not get bogged down, he readied his buggy, and when the Pokemon crossed his line of sight, with a careful rev of his engines and a screaming Joshua, Andrew Birch was off, a happy laugh escaping him as he went drove down the dune after his prey. It was a mad dash through the desert, as even though it was a ground type, the Trapinch was fast, and small, making his job all the more difficult with the sand whipping about him. But it didn't matter as it was not only the thrill of the hunt that got to him, but just being out doors always got his blood going and a trip like this was the best he could have asked for.

8) _White Reflection (Full Reprisal) by Shin Kidousenki from Operation S: Endless Waltz_

It wasn't the type of battle one forgot over night. With a clash of fire it had begun, and the following explosion had the crowd on the edge of their seats as they watched the two men battle. A Charizard flying in the air, swooping down and launching another Flamethrower at the smaller Flareon, and the two young men, friends, were going at it as if their lives depended on it. The battle between the two fire types was as quick as lightning, and while the larger Charizard had eventually beet out the smaller Eevee evolution, the second Pokemon the Sinnoh trainer let out, an Empoleon, quickly beat the Charizard with a one two punch of Whirlpool and Hydropump, causing the flying fire type to crash to the earth. The trainer from Pallet Town, thinking quickly on his feet, let out the one Pokemon he had that could beat his old friends Empoleon, and with a cry of, "Let's go!" A Venusaur appeared on the battlefield, and the back and forth battle began again, this time between two Pokemon that were mismatched, and while they both knew it, the lightning pace and beat down on both Pokemon seemed to disprove that they did, and the crowd was just loving it.

9) _Never too Late by Asada Kyouya from Kamen Rider Blade Song Collection_

And it was a start, with the trio hitting the ground feet running, competing to see who would be first to reach the finish line. In this case, the finish line was a rather pretty red head that had caught the eye of the three professors in training, and while they normally didn't see women as trophies, this particular lady had caught their attention. So in a mindset of the typical young man, they had decided to race to her to sit with her during lunch, no battles (they would have taken to long), no games of rock-paper-scissors (much to childish and yet again the time thing), so it was that the three men had begun their race from a nearby bench. As the three ran, it soon became apparent that Charles would win, mostly because he had the clearest run through the lunch area, and contrary to popular belief, Samuel Oak did like ladies and he would be damned if he was going to be beaten to such a marvelous looking lady as this one by his friend and so did the one thing he could, he threw an apple at his head, and took advantage of the distraction, beating out his two friends by a hair.

10) _Zelda Medley by Hyrule Symphony from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Hyrule Symphony_

It was one of those days that everyone was happy, and while it was a ceremony, one of the many Sam had sat through sense graduating, this one was special. Today, one of his best friends was having a wedding, and after much chuckling to himself on how Charles Rowan, of all people, could find a woman willing to put up with him and his sweet tooth, it could be said that there was someone out there for everyone. This lady wasn't tall but had an air about her that she could put Charles in his place, a kindly face that just put everyone at ease and hair the color Asui's fur, a brilliant red that was none to hard to spot in a crowd. He often laughed at how his friend had come to meet his soon to be wife, but then Rose would kindly remind him on how they met and it would put him in his place, because while accidentally throwing a pie in someone's face and then asking them out on a date was funny, having flipped their table over with their lunch on it, and having said food hit his friends who were racing to the same place, well…

11) _Modes De Chocobo by Nobuo Uematsu from Final Fantasy 8 OST Disc 4_

They were on a beach, well rather he was on a beach the others were on a sidewalk and there was some kind of street song going on. And being the socially awkward man that he was, instead of copying everyone else's dance moves to the rather upbeat song he started his own interpretation much to the amusement of everyone else, and while he didn't care, the few colleagues he had in the crowd, over on the sidewalk mind you, had not only camera phones out but their actual research cameras, snapping pictures of Richard Elm as he danced away without a care, causing the much older professors to wonder if he had suffered heat stroke or some other such malady.

12) _Dreams by Van Halen from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie Soundtrack_

There were some things that people just didn't get, and there were some people that others just didn't get. Charles Rowan was one of those people that everyone thought they knew, but in reality only a few truly knew him. He may have been gruff and seemed set in his ways, but if anyone knew him they knew he strove to follow his dreams, to help others follow their dreams, because honestly, if he couldn't help others what good was he at his job? But when he stood out here on one of his many out of region trips and just looked at the creatures he was surrounded by, he remembered his dreams as well as the dreams of many of his students and the young people he helped to reach their dreams. Nature had always done that to him, and so he had made it his life to find out why it did that, why it changed people, Pokemon and other things to have some sort of clarity, even if for a brief moment, because that was what it had done to him so many times. Dreams were a thing everyone had, even if they were unattainable, and should be allowed to be caught or maybe that was their allure, to never be caught but to make you reach for them.

13) _A Knight in the Dark by Howard Shore from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_

There were things in the dark that should never be found, never seen and never disturbed. In all of his years in the field, Birch had never run into anything worse then the thing now chasing him. He wasn't sure if it was a Pokemon or some sort of man made creation, but whatever it was, it was chasing him down a long twisting hall that never seemed to end, his heart was racing and if he had been out of shape, whatever was chasing him now would have caught him several turns ago. As it was he was getting slower and it was getting closer and closer to him until he could hear his blood pounding in his years, and then he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet and he was freefalling in the dark. He wasn't sure what was worse, the running or this type of uncertainty, and then he heard it, running water.

14) _Isengard Unleashed by Howard Shore from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_

If anything could frighten Charles Rowan it was the sight before him. Unbridled anger and hunger in a horde of Pokemon turned on the local people. It would have frightened him slightly less, only slightly, if he knew why they were marching on the mountain town, but there was no reason, only a sinister air about them that screamed something was controlling them, but for the life of him, he couldn't tell what or who was.

Nearby a group of brave men, mounted on Rapidash's and Ponyta's and armed with lances was preparing for an attack. Charles knew it wouldn't work, but the people needed something, anything to get their spirits up, and an attack, however futile apparently would work for them. And so the brave men were released out of the gates, bone horns blowing to frighten the oncoming horde and warcry's for the same reason. With the blunted lances lowered they struck, barely making an impact on the grass types they had struck, but then, out of the east, something marvelous happened and it was one of the few times Charles would yell out in glee.

15) _Blue Boom by The Thrill from Blue Submarine No.6 Original Soundtrack Part 2_

It was one of those days, where they were traveling and didn't have much to do other then enjoy the breeze that the sea brought them while riding on a Lapras, and the three friends were enjoying it without a care in the world. Any thoughts of the oncoming battles were pushed aside for a day to relax, because while they weren't all the uncommon, they rarely took advantage of them to just sit back and truly relax. They knew that they all needed however, as only the day before Sam and Kenneth of all people, were arguing over who was going to eat the mushrooms off of Charles' piece of pizza, which lead to an entire argument over who had wanted mushrooms to begin with and Charles, who hadn't had a part in the fight until then, was shoved off of the Lapras, causing him to start screaming out names that boys at the age of thirteen probably shouldn't know, but when you had just hung out with a bunch of sailors for two weeks, chances were you would learn them. They had decided to take the next day off, after arguing more.

16) _Endless Waltz by Shin Kidousenki from Operation S: Endless Waltz_

There were times when the clumsy, nerdy Elm could hold his own in public, and when it was with a lady, it was a rare treat for the man. He had been forced to dance with the woman he was with now, because of a raffle no less, and had yet to make a fool of himself after the introductions were over with. Because he had stuttered uncontrollably until a song had come on and they had stepped onto the dance floor. He hadn't noticed until they were on the dance floor that it was a waltz, and yet he had somehow not tripped, stepped on or anything else of the like during that first dance, and it had lead to a second and now their third.

17) _I Just Can't Wait to be King by Elton John from The Lion King_

They had started out only being traveling partners to the next town, because they didn't want to get stuck in a blizzard on their own and so had recruited fellow trainers, total strangers. They hadn't expected to be dragged into some elementary school musical production in the next town, because the school wanted actual trainers in it, and so had recruited the three boys because they were the only ones in town at the time. Now they were dressed up and singing, and if they hadn't been doing it for a bunch of kids, Charles, Samuel and Kenneth probably would have walked out, well Charles would have, he was just a grouch, Sam and Kenny however, were much better sports and probably would have tripped him up to keep him in the production, and while their costumes were over the top, and the singing horrible, they were enjoying themselves and no matter what the other boy said, he was staying if only for their amusement.

18) _A Face Unforgotten by Nobuo Uematasu from Final Fantasy 9 OST Disc 2_

If Samuel were truthful to himself, he would have admitted long ago that the man before him had relied too much on his wife, she had lived and worked at home, allowing her husband to continue his research without worrying about her whereabouts and other such concerns when one doesn't stop for anything, even to eat. She had kept the man from wasting away to nothing by goading him or forcing him to eat, and then eventually sleep with the promise of sweet things to occur. However, with her gone, the man before Samuel Oak was nothing now, because not only did she look out for the man's physical well being but was the light in the mans life, keeping him honest, keeping him loving, keeping him happy. Now, without her, the man had lost that gleam in his eyes, the one that spelled trouble for all who saw it and happiness.

19) _Flying Dragon by Yoko Kanno from Escaflowne OST 1 Over the Sky_

And they were off again, that joyous cry and the revving of the engine were now all to familiar to Joshua, and they still scared him to death, especially at times like this. A time like this was them hurdling down at close to a hundred miles an hour down a steep, icy hill wit trees on either side chasing after a single Pokemon, this time a poor Poochyena who didn't know what was happening for the life of it and was just trying to get away from the crazy man driving the jeep after it. Because what sensible Pokemon would stick around for that? Not it and Joshua was now hoping that it would duck inside a cave, a log, something to make his boss stop, mostly because right now, he had to change his pants.

20) _Kokiri Forest by Hyrule Symphony from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-Hyrule Symphony_

There was something wrong when a man, wearing shorts, sandals and a lab coat could go running through the woods and not draw the attention of everyone in town. In fact, the only people that even looked at the man anymore were strangers, either new trainers to the region or tourists, and honestly, it was just plain weird to them. They never believed the townspeople when they said it was Professor Birch, because what kind of professor ran through the trees after some poor Pokemon? Or jumped off of boulders after said creature?

* * *

I'm planning on doing more, but tell me what I can improve on, it's the only thing to do to make me improve so review!

-KoA


End file.
